


There is Much Crab!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav Watched Endgame [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, Confessions, Courtship, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sushi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I—well, I actually really like the both of you,” Peter told them quickly, rushing the words out before he got too scared to say them.“That is very good to hear little spider,” Loki told him, before Thor took over and said, “As we really like you as well.”





	There is Much Crab!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ink3rvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink3rvk/gifts).



> This was prompted to me on Tumblr, and I got it out between work! And honestly, I’m really happy with how it came out! 
> 
> Very unbeta'd.

Peter leaned back against the booth’s cushion with a smile, watching as an intense look of concentration fell over Thor’s face. It was funny, seeing as they were in the middle of lunch and Thor was currently frowning down at a plate of crab tempura as though it held the secret to all of life's mysteries. 

“And what is this?” Thor asked, like he had with every item that he had tried thus far, poking the piece of tempura with a single chopstick. Despite Peter’s best attempts, he hadn’t been able to teach Thor how to use both chopsticks at once. The god had eventually given up when he realized he could just spear things through the middle.

“That’s also crab,” Peter told him with a smile, grabbing a roll and popping it into his mouth. He’d been glad to see that sushi hadn’t changed much in the last five years. The menu at his favourite place had changed, but at least it was still open. 

“There is much crab!” Thor boomed, loud enough that a hush fell over the rest of the restaurant. Peter’s eyes darted around, but they were only watched for a minute before everyone else went back to their own meals. 

“Yeah, I really like crab,” Peter said quietly, ducking his head a bit. Was he seriously getting embarrassed about his sushi preferences? Yep, he was. Because what if Thor didn’t like sushi? He had ordered everything himself, had been  _ told _ to, since he was the only one who’d ever actually been for sushi before. He just got all the things he usually got, but  _ what if they didn’t like it _ ?

This was why Peter hated taking people to food places. This was why he hated taking people he  _ liked _ to food places—not that he’d ever done that before. As much as Peter  _ wished _ it was, this wasn’t a date, of that he was sure. Or mostly sure. Because in the next moment, Loki stretched his arm out across the back of the booth and Peter could feel the warmth from his skin along the back of his neck.

He shivered. 

Apparently Thor noticed this, as he said, “I do not think it fair that I have to sit alone while the two of you get to sit so close to one another.”

Oh god. Of course Thor was jealous Peter was sitting beside Loki and he wasn’t. Over the last few weeks of...well, of them all trying to carry on, he had certainly noticed how close the two of them were. Closer than Peter thought brothers usually were. They touched more than Peter touched anyone—something Peter had noticed in a not exactly family-friendly way.

But when they had walked in, Thor had sat on one side and Loki had sat on the other and Peter had just followed Loki into the seat. Maybe Thor was upset that Loki hadn’t sat with him? He was definitely the more affectionate of the two, with Loki being much more subtle with the intimacy he initiated with Thor than Thor was. 

“That’s because you take up a whole seat, brother,” Loki drawled lazily, picking up another piece of sushi with his chopsticks and managing to eat it primly. Huh. Peter’s eyes snapped back to Thor, worried that he was right and Thor would ask him to move, so he noticed when Thor’s face went dark. Loki must have noticed it too, as he said, “That was not a slight against your new frame, Thor.”

“Right,” he said, but even Peter didn’t believe him. 

“I-I think you look more handsome like this,” Peter said quietly, quickly grabbing a roll and dipping it in soy sauce so he wouldn’t have to see Thor’s face. “Especially since you went to that barber Mr. Falcon took you too. Your—uh, your beard is really nice when it's so long, Mr. Thor.”

Peter risked a quick glance up, his heart skyrocketing as he found Thor’s eyes trained on him intently. Peter didn’t know what to do with the heavy look on Thor’s face, but the way his lips were tilted into a sweet smile made him blush, his cheeks going warm. 

The roll fell from Peter’s chopsticks when a warm hand landed on his thigh and squeezed. He looked up quickly, getting lost in Loki’s endlessly green eyes as the man stared at him with a dark look. Loki leaned in, so,  _ so _ close, and Peter make a weak noise in the back of his throat even as his heart climbed into his chest and made a home there. 

Their noses nearly touched. That was how close Loki came before he turned, his nose gently skipping over the skin of Peter’s temple before his chin brushed Peter’s hair. He felt everything, every shift Loki made vibrated throughout Peter’s entire body, everything dialed up all the way to  _ twelve  _ and making it difficult to even breathe. 

“I must agree with our boy, brother,” Loki purred, his lips so close to Peter’s that he could feel Loki’s breath. He shivered, his head falling forward weakly. His gaze landed on his leg, and he was unable to take his eyes off the way Loki’s hand wrapped around his thigh so completely. “I have never loved you more than I have these last weeks. Alive, and whole, and  _ happy  _ after so long.”

“Y-you went through a lot, Mr. Thor,” Peter pointed out, and then realized that probably wasn’t too helpful. 

“So have you, little one,” Thor said deeply, his voice rough. 

Peter nodded quickly, trying to push away some of the grief that was rising up his belly and wrapping around his heart. “Yeah, and it’s okay. We all handle things differently. A-are you happy?”

“In this moment I feel quite joyous,” Thor said quietly, his words only for the two of them. Peter let his foot slide forward until he could gently place it atop Thor’s as Loki reached across the table and took his brother’s hand. 

“That’s good. That’s  _ really _ good. And that’s—that’s what matters. We’ve all—” Peter’s voice cracked, and he covered Loki’s hand with his own when it squeezed comfortingly. “We’ve all lost a lot. And that’s okay. Because we still have each other, and everyone else who’s left. And we’ll keep fighting for them.”

“You are very wise, little spider,” Loki’s voice was smooth as silk, and Peter shivered when he felt the man’s lips brushed the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“Loki,” Thor said. His voice had an edge to it that Peter hadn’t heard before, and when he looked up Thor was staring at them with dark eyes. “Do not get ahead of yourself, brother. We have not yet requested a courtship, if you do remember.”

“A c-courtship?” Peter squeaked, his voice crack having absolutely nothing to do with the way Loki’s hand was trailing up his thigh. Nope. 

“Yes, little spider,” Loki whispered. “My brother and I wish to court you, if you would be so willing.”

“W-what does courting entail?”

“Gifts, outings,  _ time spent together in private _ ,” Loki’s hand trailed over his growing erection at the same moment as his lips caught Peter’s ear lobe, sucking gently. Peter nearly came, his entire locking up as pleasure shot through him, making him gasp as his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Loki,” Thor snapped, and in the next moment Loki was gone, pulling back but keeping his hand on Peter’s thigh, sliding it closer to his knee than his crotch. “Not here, brother.”

Peter took a shaky breath, filling his lungs and expanding his chest even if it didn’t feel like enough. His belly was warm, and he knew his face was flushed. Hell, he could feel a bead of sweat on his forehead even as he swallowed around a dry tongue. 

Fuck, he was seconds away from coming in his goddamn pants and Loki had barely touched him. Impressive, Peter, real freaking impressive. 

“That was inappropriate. I apologize.” Peter felt cold now that Loki wasn’t pressed against him. 

There was something dark in the man’s voice that Peter didn’t like, and he covered Loki’s hand with his hand, dragging it back up his thigh as he said, “I-it’s okay. I liked it. I  _ really _ liked it.”

“Did you, little one?”

“I—well, I actually really like the both of you,” Peter told them quickly, rushing the words out before he got too scared to say them.

“That is very good to hear little spider,” Loki told him, before Thor took over and said, “As we really like you as well.”

“Oh,” Peter breathed out, looking back and forth between the two them quickly. They both looked so serious, but it took Peter a while to really believe it—to believe that these two men could really want  _ him _ . God, it was like a freaking dream come true!

“Let us finish this crab, and then we may go somewhere more...intimate,” Loki murmured, darting forward like a snake for another piece of fish. Peter gave him a fond smile, then turned to Thor to find a similar look on his face. 

His smile widened, and he knocked his foot against Thor’s ankle as he said, “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
